


I’m kinda having trouble being straight too

by Starspangledseb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Accidental Love Confessions, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek talks about his feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Stiles Comes Out, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspangledseb/pseuds/Starspangledseb
Summary: Stiles retells how he accidentally came out to coach during lacrosse practice to Derek and something good happens





	I’m kinda having trouble being straight too

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my drafts for ages and i finally finished it i’m not 100% sure i like this so i might delete it later..
> 
> this is unbetaed and all my mistakes are my own..

I’m sat on my sofa researching mermaids, when all of a sudden Stiles walks in the loft and says “So I may have accidentally come out to the whole lacrosse team today, wanna hear how?!” while throwing himself onto my lap. I don’t look up from my research and grunt at him, “I’m gonna tell you anyways Mr-I-can’t-communicate. So I was kind of struggling to throw the ball straight in practice and coach was getting all bitchy and said ‘You’re having trouble throwing straight today Bilinski.’ and I said ‘Well I’m kinda having trouble being straight too coach.’ and coach laughed before saying ‘Shut up and shoot the damn ball stiles!’ and oh my god I may have freaked out cause well only Scotty, my dad and the pack knew and well now the fucking team does too and the whole school is probably gonna know tomorrow. God I’m such an idiot, argh why did i say that? i’m such an idiot fucking hell.” he says before flopping face first into my lap. I laugh at his story before saying “Holy fuck did you really say ‘I’m having trouble being straight too coach’ god why am in love with you?” *Wait omg what the hell did I say oh god I think to myself omg nope I totally did not say that shit fuckkk.* “Wait you’re in love with me? Omg Derek mr-dark-and-broody-sourwolf-grumpy-pants Hale is in love with me. Oh god am I dreaming? Is this a dream? It feels like a dream, please say it’s not cause i don’t wanna wake up if it is.” Stiles rambles.

I smile and place a hand on Stiles’ face and brush my thumb along his cheek I say “Stiles, baby it’s not a dream.” before leaning down and kissing him. “Baby?” Stiles mumbles as I pull back, “Wait, are you speechless? God I fucking love you!” I say before kissing him again. Stiles pulls back and stares at me wide eyed, “Oh my god, Derek you really do love me don’t you? You’re so fucking hot and I’m not, what’s the pack going to think, I mean they know I’m in love with you cause I apparently always make lovey eyes at you, which I totally don’t but I never thought you would like me back, let alone love me. Are you sure this isn’t a dream? It feels like a dream, holy shit is it a joke it’s not a joke right? Otherwise I’m gonna be really sad.. Holy shit der I love you too, god do i fucking love you.” he rambles before looking shy, I smile and kiss him again “baby boy we discussed this already it’s not a dream or a joke, I love you. I have since you held me up in 8 feet of water while I was paralysed, you didn’t even like me then but you stayed and held me up for over two hours, you saved my life and god i didn’t even thank you yet you stuck around and saved again and again, of course i love you honey.” I say. “Don’t be dramatic Der-bear it was only 7 feet of water” Stiles says with a smirk on his face, I glare at him and he leans up and kisses me “I love you Derek” he says against my mouth, i smile and pull him into my chest before leaning back on the sofa “love you too, can i get back to researching mermaids now?” I ask and he nods saying “I can help if you want.” “You don’t have to help just rest you’re probably tired from practice, it’s okay. just sleep.” He nods before closing his eyes and drifting off I smile down at him before getting back to my book.


End file.
